


Captured And Found Short Stories! (one shots for Captured And Found Love Unexpectedly) (Good Omens AU)

by InennaTheDUMMY



Series: Captured And Found Love Unexpectedly (Good Omens AU) [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Original Work
Genre: Adam is a demon (Good Omens), Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Aziraphale Takes Care of Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Gabriel and Raphael are blood brothers, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a hybrid, Bird/Human Hybrids, Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is a naga, Demons, Everyone Is Gay, Fallen Angels, Gabriel is actually nice (Good Omens), Genderfluid, Ghosts, Harpies, I am trying my best!, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Naga, Nice Gabriel (Good Omens), No Plot/Plotless, Rainbows everywhere, Random & Short, Raphael Is Dead, Scared Crowley (Good Omens), Science Experiments, backstory for main plot, one shots(?), random scenarios, tips to remember for main story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InennaTheDUMMY/pseuds/InennaTheDUMMY
Summary: Where I go and write random stuff like backstories, notes to remember, cute moments, and where I might post some art, but let's not get to ahead of ourselves!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Raphael & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Michael/Uriel (Good Omens), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Captured And Found Love Unexpectedly (Good Omens AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596559





	1. Jake VS. Buttons

Jake was wondering the halls, whistling to himself, looking for Becca and Crowley whom got whisked away from the ghostly girl while Adam was napping in their lounge for their small group with the leader, Aziraphale Sheen. Jake sighed before calling out, "Becca! Bring back Crowley! We're going to get in trouble!" Jake heard a giggle through a door causing him to look over at the door and see no plate saying what room it is. "I really should find Becca and Crowley," Jake thought, looking away from the door and walking off just a couple of feet before stopping and going back to the door and saying, "Oh well, what's the harm?" Jake opened the door and stepped inside, only to be encased by darkness. "It's dark," Jake noted to himself, but he ended up getting pushed inside and the door slammed shut. "What the," Jake started only to get blinded by lights making him wince before seeing a whole wall of BUTTONS. "Ah shit," Jake muttered as he walked over and saw a note causing him to grab it and read it, "Hey Jaclyn-Jake! Sorry do this to you, but I wanted to do this for fun! Don't break any of the buttons otherwise you'll be stuck in here! -Becca" Jake groaned before pocketing the note and eyeing all of the colorful buttons on the wall. Jake pressed a long yellow button which caused a banana to shoot out and hit the wall which caused Jake to eye the banana that was now splattered open. "Okay, banana button," Jake noted as he pressed another and it changed the lights another color. Jake did nothing for a hot second before pressing the button multiple times, changing the colors until it landed on a dim yellow, as if a candle is only little the room. "Light button," Jake declared like a idiot he is. Jake pushed another one only to get hit in the back of the head by a waffle. Jake turned around to face the waffle that was now on the floor.

"Waffles." Jake pressed another and got pie to the face. The pan fell to the floor as Jake wiped his face clean, unamused. He pressed another one and got pie to the face again. "Seriously?" Jake thought to himself as he wiped his face clean once more. "What is it with this ghost and the need to make my life a living hell?" Jake thought to himself as he pressed a bright red button which caused the power in the room to go out. "Beccaaaaaaa!" Jake yelled, *fear wrecking his voice as he tried pressing the red button again and it didn't work. A giggle came from behind Jake causing him to freeze up and whimper in fear before slowly turning around, all color from his skin drained. When he turned around, he saw a little boy, holding a red balloon, wearing yellow swampers AKA rain boots, and a yellow raincoat. The child was looking down and had their hood covering their face which made Jake even more scared, not knowing what their face looks like. Jake ran a hand through his brown locks of hair, his green eyes shaking in fear as the child slowly rose their head to reveal a wide grin full of rotting teeth which made Jake shake even more as he started to push random buttons, trying to figure out which one is to release him from this. Most of the buttons made random sounds from cars honking, animals making sounds, sound effects for cartoons, and a few others while he kept his eyes fixed on that child with the balloon. "Becca, I'm going to kill you!!!" Jake cried out until pressing a button that made a clown nose honk sound which made the lights turn back on and the door open. The child wasn't there anymore. Becca floated in through the door, laughing while Crowley was outside, trying not to break down laughing while Jake was shaking in his spot, staring at the two. "You should have seen your face! I know you're scared of the dark, but there isn't anything to be scared about!"

Jake was breathing heavily until seeing the boy behind Crowley, staring back at Jake, grinning and his eyes, black as a void making Jake's heart stop and his eyes dull up as he fell down and fainted. "Jake!" Becca called out. Never again did Becca try to scare Jake. Jake told them what he saw and they were confused as Aziraphale noted it sounded a lot like the boy from the book and movie It, but Jake didn't know what that was due to mostly reading history books about illusions, but never again was Jake left alone in the dark. At least, not without a flashlight.


	2. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few of weeks since Raphael's death and Aziraphale can't help but feel guilty for not being able to do anything.

_"Raphael! You can't do it!"_

_"I must do it! Aziraphale, get out of here!"_

_Aziraphale tried to pull a red headed man out of a room, crying as he tried to save him, but the man pulled away and told him to leave until a metal rod came and hit him in the arm causing him to hiss out in pain as Aziraphale gasped and tried to get him out, but he pulled away and yelled, "Aziraphale! Leave now!" "Not without you Raphael!" Aziraphale cried out until Raphael pushed Aziraphale away causing the chubby man to stumble to the only door in the room. "Leave!" Raphael yelled as Aziraphale gasped out in sadness and fear before running out of the room where we see Aziraphale standing in front of two people, Michael and Gabriel. "Aziraphale? Where's Raphael?!" Gabriel asked, going to Aziraphale and checking if he was okay. "Raphael, he-" Aziraphale ended up getting cut off by an explosion. Aziraphale gripped onto Gabriel, shaking in fear, not wanting to know what happened, but does at the same time. Michael pushed the two aside and opened the door to see the horror. Aziraphale turned around and saw it; Raphael's dead body, on the ground, bleeding while his right leg was gone and what had caused his death was gone, leaving behind nothing but blood and guts. The room was a wreck, lights flickering on and off. "Raphael!" Aziraphale cried out in horror as Gabriel pulled Aziraphale's face away from the sight as he looked at their dear friend's corpse._

Gasping awake, Aziraphale shot up and stuck his hand out as he cried out, "Raphael!" He was breathing heavily and fast from his nightmare. He sucked in a deep breath, seeing he was in his apartment, his home, in his bed, wearing his PJ's. Aziraphale looked at his hand and held it to his chest, shaking and crying. "Raphael, I'm sorry," Aziraphale cried out as he curled up into a ball and sobbed quietly, upset that he couldn't save him. "I didn't mean for you to die. I wanted to save you. I didn't want you to die so young," Aziraphale whispered in a rasp voice, crying and taking shaky breaths. He stayed like that for a solid ten minutes before getting up, shaking and feeling like he just ran a marathon. He grabbed a clean white shirt, a pair of gray pants, boxers, and a his hair brush. He went to his bathroom that was outside of his bedroom, to the right. He went in and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to get warm. Aziraphale looked at the mirror above the sink and stared at his reflection, seeing the dark bags under his eyes, his hair messy from sleep, and how much weight he lost over the pass few weeks. "It's your fault I died," a voice whispered causing Aziraphale to turn around and see no one before turning back at the mirror and take a step back, fear and terror written in his eyes. It was Raphael in the mirror. His red hair messy with blood and ash, half of his face burnt from the explosion, one of his beautiful golden yellow eyes gone with blood draining out of it, a busted up lip, and frowning at Aziraphale, something he never did unless it was because Aziraphale saved every stray and kept them at Raphael's place since his aunt and him raised them well.

"Raphael," Aziraphale whispered as Raphael spoke once more, "It's your fault I died." Aziraphale looked away, feeling worse than anything in the world. "I didn't mean for you to die," the blonde male whispered as Raphael slammed his fist on the mirror and shouted, "I'm the one who died all because you didn't listen to me! You're a terrible friend Aziraphale! You're a FREAK!" Aziraphale whimpered, covering his head as a couple of feathers flew out of his sleeves. It was quiet for the next second, Aziraphale opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. Raphael was up in his face, looking ghastly and ready to murder Aziraphale. "You should be the one who died instead of me," he whispered to Aziraphale causing Aziraphale to push nothing away while yelling, "I'm sorry!" When he felt nothing, Aziraphale looked up and saw no one. "I'm going mad," he whispered before wrapping himself up in his arms, shaking even more than before. After he shook in fear and taking a shower, Aziraphale saw his wings were losing their feathers out of stress. "That's not good," Aziraphale thought to himself, knowing stress on anyone and a bird is terrible. The mix of the two is worse! "Alright, no scratching your arms today," Aziraphale told himself while scratching his arm and stopping himself. "Starting now." Aziraphale ate a piece of toast, but only took two bites before sighing, not really feeling like eating. Aziraphale threw away the toast and got his socks and shoes on before grabbing his backpack and heading out. Aziraphale walked outside and to the parking lot, waiting for his ride. Aziraphale checked his phone which was old since he didn't really see the point in getting an up to date phone, his worked just fine and not to mention, a bit cheaper. He didn't really need the internet, he only used it when he needed to write something to the office, to order new books, and to pay bills from time to time; he had books, he had the comfort of his home, and going outside is good for the soul.

A honk caused Aziraphale to look up from his phone that was displaying the text messages Gabriel spammed him with last night because Aziraphale stayed up until passing out of him. A fancy looking car pulled up in front of Aziraphale as the window rolled down to show said man; Gabriel. "Hey Gabriel," Aziraphale greeted as he opened the door and went inside. "Aziraphale, you look like shit," Gabriel noted as Aziraphale chuckled while having a nervous smile on his face. "Thanks. I didn't sleep again." "Was it the nightmares?" Aziraphale's smile faded as he closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. You know I can't help but feel like it's my fault for his death. He was our friend and I tried to keep him safe because I was scared. I didn't want him to die," Aziraphale noted as Gabriel sighed before replying, "You know it's not your fault. We both know that Raphael wouldn't want you blaming yourself for his death. In fact, he would want you to remember the good times and no his death. Raphael was grateful for having you as a friend, and we know he loved you because you were always kindhearted and always tried to help others." Aziraphale looked out the window, holding his bag close to his chest, hearing Raphael's voice whisper it was his fault that he died. Gabriel noticed Aziraphale staring out the window which made him sigh and focus on driving. When they got to the facility where they home test subjects and subjects worth studying.

Gabriel drove through the toll after showing his identification to the guard at the post before going through a tunnel and underneath the building and parked with some other cars around. Aziraphale got out and carried his bag on his back while Gabriel walked along side him inside the elevator before pressing a button. "Aziraphale, there are two people I'd like for you to meet. Would you like to meet them?" Gabriel asked as Aziraphale didn't say anything. The elevator dinged and opened as Gabriel led Aziraphale to a new room. "Be warned Aziraphale, these two are not like the others. In fact, one of them has been here for a long while," Gabriel told Aziraphale which gained the blonde's attention. "A long while? If that person has been here for a long time, then how come I haven't heard about them?" "She greets everyone on their first day or when she can when she isn't getting tested on. Listen, I know things are tense for you ever since what happened, but don't worry. I'm here and I know these two will as well." Gabriel grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, opening it to reveal a young boy with tousled blondish brown hair and wearing a gray jacket and blue jeans. "Adam, I'd like you to meet Aziraphale Sheen, my coworker and friend since childhood," Gabriel introduced Aziraphale which gained the boy's attention, his eyes were blue and looked tired. "Another one of those pricks who harmed me and Becca?" Aziraphale was confused; Becca?

The lights went out causing Aziraphale to jump slightly. "Aziraphale, my dearest friend!" Raphael's voice shouted causing him to shake. Adam's eyes shone brightly in the dark and he saw Becca smirking while taunting Aziraphale. "Becca! Behave yourself!" "Aw, you're no fun!" The lights came back on to reveal a floating orb with a strange mark and a misty glow to it. "Apologize to Mr. Sheen," Adam warned causing Becca to whine before apologizing, "I'm sorry Mr. Sheen. I will never use your friend's voice on you ever again." "It's.. it's quite alright dear. Who are you?" Aziraphale asked as Becca took shape into a person whom is all blue and with short hair. "I'm Becca! I've been here for a little over thirty years." "Correction; she's been here since the beginning. She's subject zero-zero-zero-one." Aziraphale was amazed. "You're the one who greets everyone by pranking them and showing them around," Aziraphale noted as Becca grinned, glad that Aziraphale knew of her. "I thought you weren't real." Becca's grin fell flat as she glared at Aziraphale with her cold ghastly white eyes. "Not real? Bud, I'm as real as demon prince over here! You're stuck with me!" Becca laughed out before turning back into a orb and zooming off while Adam groaned. "Ignore her, she's cocky. As you know, I'm Adam Young, I was brought in here at the age of eleven," Adam spoke, going back to reading his book while Aziraphale asked, "Brought here by eleven? Aren't you eleven right now?" Adam looked at Aziraphale and replied with a small grin, "And you look like you could be over six thousand years old who is a soft bastard."

"Adam, behave yourself. You're about to be seventeen and this isn't how you act," Gabriel warned Adam who groaned and kept reading. "About to be seventeen. Wow, what happened to him?" "You'll know later. Get to know them while I do daily rounds," Gabriel told his tired blonde friend before leaving the room. This would be the start of Aziraphale wanting his own group for nearly a year until it is formed just a week after a new arrival came in with peach blonde hair and green eyes. Aziraphale offered to take him in and they willingly let the boy go into their group. The boy's name was Jake Chessur. Aziraphale was pleased to help these three, but sometimes at night, he sees Raphael standing in front of him, staring down at him while whispering, "This is all your fault." Hopefully, there is someone out there who can help Aziraphale see that it wasn't his fault his dear friend died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we all know Aziraphale has night terrors and only Crowley can help just a bit. This won't be important until later thankfully.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tips to Remember
> 
> Jake is scared of the dark!


End file.
